Butlers and Maids
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Alternate Universe from Sonic The Hedgehog.  Cast of Characters should be the rest of the summary.


Cast

Vanilla: the good mistress

Eggman: the bad master

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails: Vanilla's butlers

Amy, Rouge, and Cream: Eggman's maids

Vector, Espio, and Charmy: Police Constables

Shadow: The criminal that Tikal washes clean

Tikal: The Chao Farmer

Silver and Blaze: King and Queen

These are the characters that will star in this story.

Sonic and all related Characters © Sega, I only own the plot.

A massive estate in the middle of nowhere is where this story takes place. The estate was owned by a rabbit named Vanilla. She shares the home with her three teenage butlers. Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Tails the Kitsune. They were treated like royalty, and Vanilla took care of them like they were her sons. Sonic was the oldest, and second in command. The Butlers bonded like brothers and as such, were very close.

Their lives were changed significantly by a single chore,

"Sonic," said Vanilla,

"Yes, Ms. Vanilla?" asked Sonic.

"Please go down to the stream, and fetch a pale of water for tonight's dinner,"

"Yes ma'am," said Sonic. Sonic loved running. He loved the cool night air in his lungs, and the burn of endurance. He could run faster and longer than Knuckles and Tails put together.

But as he reached the stream, he heard sniffles and sobs. He looked through the brush, and saw a knocked out pretty pink female hedgehog. She was in a maid outfit, so she was obviously a maid. She was shivering uncontrollably. He stepped through the brush lightly and put his coat on her shoulders. She looked up from her tear soaked palms, as her shivering ceased.

"Are you alright, madam?" he asked,

"No, good sir," she replied, "I am most distressed."

"What is wrong?" asked Sonic,

"My master, Eggman," explained the maid, "has sent me against my will to find a weetaka, though I have no clue what a weetaka is, much less where to find one."

"He has tricked you," said Sonic, "there is no such thing as a weetaka." The maid cried even harder than before,

"Then he will come looking for me," she said, "and beat me when he finds me."

"That's Terrible," said Sonic, knowing he would never forgive himself if he didn't help her, "I cannot allow this behavior to proceed. Please come with me,"

"But if he finds you," the maid protested, "he will be you, too."

"That's not about to stop me from protecting you," said Sonic, bravely, "please come with me." Sonic held out his hand, and the maid took it, they ran back to Vanilla's estate,

"Sonic," warned Vanilla, "What have I told you about strays?"

"Ms. Vanilla," said Sonic, "She has an abusive master and I want to protect her,"

"Is this true?" asked Vanilla, ashamed that she had called the poor girl a stray,

"Yes ma'am," she said, "and my fellow maids, Rouge and Cream have also been abused." The girl explained how life went down in the mansion that was hell for her. Vanilla walked to the phone and dialed a number,

"I'd like to speak to police constable Vector, please." There was a pause, and then she continued talking,

"I have a young maid here who needs to speak to you, sir. No, she has done nothing wrong; she has _been _wronged, along with her fellow maids. Thank you sir." Vanilla hung up.

"What is your name?" asked Vanilla,

"Amy Rose, Madam." Said the maid, curtsying. After a few silent minutes, Vector arrived.

"Where is the lass?" Amy stepped forth,

"Tell me what has happened to you."

"I and My fellow maids, Rouge the Bat and Cream the Rabbit, have been horribly abused by our master, his name is Eggman. He lives in a mansion in the middle of nowhere. He seldom feeds us, and always hits us. We never get anything from him unless it is expired food or linked to abuse."

"Thank you," said Vector, "the man will meet swift justice. And the maids,"

"Will be like my daughters," said Vanilla.

…

Vector arrived at the mansion, it was just like Amy had described. He looked in the window. The man was a massive man, who was as tall as three Sonics. He was holding a white bat in one hand, and in the other, a wooden club.

"I told you," he screamed, "stay out of my food." He slammed her over the head. She screamed, as blood trickled down her head. He then tossed the bat at a rabbit, and bawled her over.

"Now I will find Amy and my weetaka," he laughed, and Vector knew this was part of his abuse. When he was out the door, Vector tackled him to the ground. Vector cuffed him, and threw him into the paddy wagon. Espio and Charmy drove away while the croc walked into the mansion.

"Are you lasses okay?" They looked up at him, and he could see the fear and sadness in their eyes. The bat was bleeding, and he took a handkerchief and mopped away the fresh blood.

"I am going to take you to a better place,"

"Hang on," said the bat, defensively, "how do Cream and I know you aren't going to take us somewhere _worse_?"

"I give you my word as a Police Constable," said Vector, but it didn't convince them.

"Where I am going to take you," said Vector, "You will be fed three squares a day. You will never be touched in a harmful way. You will find love." Vector continued to list the benefits of going with him, and Rouge and Cream were so hungry, lonely, and hurting that they gave in. They walked on either side of him, terrified that at any moment, he would punch them in the head, but he never balled his fist. They were waiting for the strikes which never came. They saw a mansion.

A warm, inviting glow came from its clean windows. The croc knocked on the door, and a sweet looking rabbit opened the door. She invited them in while Vector began to walk back to the yard. The place was neat and tidy. Then on a very lavishing sofa, sat Amy! She had a bowl to her lips. Whatever was in it, she was drinking it down with greedy gulps.

A twinkle in her eye showed that she was enjoying every drop. Rouge and Cream ran to her with open arms. She set down her bowl and joined them in a big hug. The girls were treated to hot soup. It was creamy, hot, and delicious. The girls were able to lay down their heads and sleep peacefully for the first time in their lives.


End file.
